


Don't Get Any Ideas

by starandrea



Category: Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: If the Turbo Rangers had defeated Divatox… they probably would have gone into space anyway.  But they would have done it in cars instead of a shuttle, with Justin’s support, and maybe they could have helped Andros instead of the other way around.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Don't Get Any Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



“Look, I’m not complaining about a car that can drive on water and fly through space,” Ashley said, patting the dashboard in Dune Star so it would know there were no hard feelings. “I’m just saying, no stealth capability? That’s the thing Billy left out of his most powerful zord design ever?”

“They’re cars,” Cassie’s voice replied over the radio. “I’m pretty sure that’s their stealth capability.”

“No roads in space,” Carlos said. “There’s nothing to camouflage them out here.”

“They don’t exactly blend in on Earth, either,” TJ said.

“Oh, this from the guy driving the sports car,” Ashley said.

“Hey, Cassie has one too!” TJ said cheerfully. He and Cassie had inherited the least useful but definitely the coolest zords in the original Turbo arsenal.

“Ash, I’ll trade you,” Cassie said. “I want an SUV! We could repaint them next weekend.”

“You can’t tell me a car that drives over lava and up icy rivers can’t handle back roads,” Carlos said. “What do you need an SUV for?”

“The style factor,” Cassie said. “Obviously.”

“Style,” TJ repeated. “Sure.”

“Hey!” Ashley protested.

“I’m just saying, she’s complaining to the wrong people,” TJ said. “Put in a request with your boyfriend and see what you get.”

The fact that Cassie’s personal zord from the next round of development, which had apparently included the Phantom Ranger, managed to be both the coolest and most useful had escaped no one.

“Sure,” Cassie replied. “When I see him, I’ll do that.”

“Rangers,” Alpha’s voice interrupted. “I'm looking at everything we've got on the Cimmerian planet, and you should definitely keep your distance. It’s emanating evil all over the spectrum!”

“We're seeing a lot of traffic out here, Alpha,” TJ said. “Most if it doesn't look very friendly.”

“We think Dark Spectre may be gathering some kind of audience,” Justin’s voice reported from the Command Center. “No idea for what, but he probably didn't invite anyone we’d want to run into.”

“This has to be where Divatox’s ship ended up,” Ashley said. “We’re seeing a lot of other ships that look familiar, too. And not in a good way.”

“Can you send me whatever scans you have?” Justin asked. “I’m having trouble accessing your zords’ remote monitoring systems over the comm relays. They probably weren’t designed for screen sharing between galaxies.”

“Hey, look at that!” Carlos activated the network lock to fix all of their scanners on a ship streaking away from the Cimmerian planet. It was the first one they’d seen being pursued.

“Alpha, Justin, can you see this? TJ asked. “There’s a ship running away from the rest of them. It looks like there’s someone chasing it.”

“It’s taking fire,” Cassie reported. “That ship looks like it might be… damaged?”

“We have to help them!” Ashley exclaimed.

“Uh, are you sure about that?” Justin asked. “Someone leaving a gathering of evil, and you want to go join forces with them?”

“Justin’s right,” Alpha told them. “That’s a very dangerous idea! What if they turn on you as soon as you’re away from--”

“Anyone who could help?” TJ finished.

“But they wouldn’t be helping us anyway,” Cassie said.

“If that ship is evil then they’re the ones getting farther away from backup,” Carlos added. “Not us.”

“Even if they’re good, they have a better idea of what they’re running from than you do,” Justin said. “You should be careful.”

“Right,” TJ said. “Let’s follow those ships. Carefully,” he added, and it was easy to imagine Justin and Alpha exchanging frustrated shrugs back in the Command Center at home.

“Okay,” Justin was saying. “So what if they’re good guys. Are we thinking Rangers?”

“Yo, what would Rangers be doing at a gathering of evil?” Alpha said. “Unless they were there to stop it.”

“Not enough firepower for that,” Ashley said as the cars ghosted out of their hiding place on the far side of an asteroid.

“I bet it’s a single Ranger,” Carlos said. “To sneak in and then run?”

“Yeah,” Cassie said, “a team would have fought their way out.”

“That team would have been very foolish,” Alpha said. “So don’t go getting any ideas!”

“What if it’s a single Ranger going for help?” TJ asked.

“Why are you imagining scenarios that would make you turn around and take on an entire planet teeming with bad guys?” Justin wanted to know.

“I guess it’s probably a Blue Ranger,” Ashley teased. “Since they’re the smartest.”

“Are you kidding me?” Justin replied. “One person sneaks into an evil stronghold and then busts their way out, alone, just to prove they can? It’s definitely a Red Ranger. You’ll see.”

They did, and it was. But out of all of them, Justin got along with Andros the best, so he didn’t gloat as much as he could have.


End file.
